Welcome Home
by SilvrBlade
Summary: (Post-Season Finale) Olivia's eyes were pleading, and she could no longer shield the panic and fear from her eyes. 'No,' she mouthed, shaking her head slowly and beginning to back away. She knew what he wanted, and at the thought of it, all courage left her. She was trapped. She was trapped and both of them knew it. *rated T bordering on M*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Welcome home, Detective Benson."  
Olivia stared down the barrel of the gun, her heart sinking. Her gaze jumped from the gun to Louis, and then back to the gun. As she stared at it, she felt her in-control, calm demeanor quickly melting away under his cold, angry gaze. She glanced around frantically, looking for anything to help her; a phone; an open door; a gun. But there was nothing. Olivia gazed back up at Louis in disbelief. Her eyes were pleading, and she could no longer shield the panic and fear from her eyes. 'No,' she mouthed, shaking her head slowly and starting to back away. She knew what he wanted, and at the thought of it, all courage left her. She was trapped. She was trapped and both of them knew it.  
Without warning, Louis grabbed her with his free arm and slammed her into the wall behind them. Her head hit the wall with such a force that she began to see stars, and as she slid to the floor he kicked her stomach, causing her to lose her breath just long enough for him to grab her hair and begin to drag her off into the bedroom.  
Olivia's insides were screaming. Her head was pounding and she was seeing stars, but she knew she had to keep fighting. She cried out as her roughly rugged her hair, dragging her into the bedroom. She kicked and screamed, refusing to submit.  
"STOP!" she screamed, thrashing around, trying to free her hair. "PLEASE!"  
Tears threatened to spill over in her eyes, and her head pounded as he wrapped his arm around her middle and dropped her onto her bed. On instinct, Olivia rolled off of the bed and onto the floor. She tried to get up, but she was grabbed and yanked back. Louis smiled as he watched her writhe in his grip. By now, he had left his gun on the bedside table and had both hands holding the detective's wrists.  
Wasting no time, Louis began to tie her wrists to the headboard with the electric cable he had brought with him. He straddled her and sat on top of her stomach, weighing her down while he bound her. Olivia's head was spinning, and it took her a minute to realize she had been screaming this entire time.  
"_Think, Liv,_" she scolded herself. "_You're still in control. Get in control!_"  
Louis laughed as he finished binding her. He grabbed the roll of duct tape from the bedside table and ripped off a long strip. Olivia's eyes widened.  
"Please, Louis, don't!" she begged. "Be reasonable!"  
"Reasonable!" Louis scoffed, his grin growing wider. "We're beyond the point of reason, Detective." He leaned his face in so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her face. He smelled of alcohol and sweat. "You know you like it," he cooed in his low, raspy voice, leaning in closely to her ear. Without warning, he slapped the duct tape onto her mouth and brought his mouth up to her ear so that his lips nearly touched it. "You liked hearing about how I tied up that old lady, and how I forced myself into her. You liked hearing how I burnt her private parts, and how I branded her with keys, and how I made her do things that would make even the Devil himself lose his lunch." Louis began to kiss her neck, causing her to squirm and squeal in panic. He laughed again, and whispered triumphantly "Oh, Detective, we're going to have so much fun."

* * *

"Do it. Call her."  
"She won't talk to me."  
"She will, just call."  
"You don't know that. What if she hangs up on me?"  
"Then you'll just call again. Dammit, Stabler, will you just fucking call her already! It's not gonna kill you!"  
Elliot Stabler dropped his head into his arms and sighed loudly. It'd been about a year since he'd left SVU, and what a year it had been. He'd been divorced, traveled to Europe three times, had won $10,000 in poker money, and had even dated a girl for three months before finding out that she had a secret life as a stripper. Elliot sighed again. Throughout the entire year, he'd never stopped thinking about Olivia. Not once. He missed her desperately, even after all this time. He only hoped that she'd felt the same way.  
He stared at the phone in his hand.  
"What if she doesn't feel the same way I do?" he whispered softly.  
"She will," Alex Cabot smiled, patting his shoulder supportingly. "Just call. If I know Liv, she'll be thrilled just to hear your voice again."  
Elliot smiled thankfully at Alex, happy that she was there with him. He marveled over how long it had been since they'd actually had a conversation; it had been by a wild stroke of luck that they'd even passed by each other today. They had just happened to reach for the same package of whole-grain bagels at the Mini-Mart in northern Virginia, and suddenly they were sitting at a nearby café, chatting and catching up. It was there that Elliot had confessed how much he had been missing his old partner, and Alex had been encouraging him to call her and tell her how he felt. He chuckled, looking back down at his phone. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the "call button" and at Alex's suggestion, put it on speaker phone. It rang four times before the other line finally picked up.

**Notes: (crosses fingers and prays that the post-finale things isn't totally overdone)Gosh, it's been so long since I've posted on this site. So sorry if the format is wonky, a lot has changed and I'm not quite used to it yet. This story will most likely become M later on, fair warning, so hold onto your hats! :) Thanks for reading and please review; let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lewis jumped at the sound of the phone ringing in the next room. He grew bitter, the sound having cut him off from burning the Detective's stomach and chest with cigarette butts. The sounds of her screams being muffled by the tape had been better than he'd imagined them to be, and he'd just started really getting into it before the call. Now he'd lost his groove, and someone was going to have to pay for that.

"Be right back," he scowled, dismounting. He quickly pulled on his boxers and rushed into the next room. He pressed the speaker button on the phone, catching it just in time. However, the voice that came through wasn't who he'd thought it would be.

"Olivia, it's Elliot. Before you hang up on me, there's something I need to say. I love you. I've been in love with you for as long as I remember and this year without you has been killing me." Elliot paused, waiting for her to say something. Hearing nothing on the other end, he continued. "I know what you're thinking, that I'm a married man and all, but I got divorced last November. Kathy wasn't the person I'd married, and…and even after all we'd been through, after she'd heard how I'd shot that girl...she left. She couldn't handle it anymore. But that's not what I called to talk about. I called because I miss you. I miss seeing you smile, and I miss your laugh, and damn it Olivia, I miss everything about you. You're my best friend, and my partner, and I….I want to come home. But I need to know if you feel the same way." Another silence. "Liv, please, talk to me."

Lewis' head was spinning. How in the hell had he gotten so lucky? What a development this was! What scandal! He was so caught up in his scheming that he nearly forgot to answer.

"Olivia, please. Don't shut me out. I don't normally let out my feelings like this. I'm vulnerable right now and I need you to answer me."

Lewis tried to mask the amusement from his voice.

"Is this Elliot Stabler?" he asked. "Like, ex-partner Elliot Stabler?"

Elliot's breath caught in his throat. That wasn't Olivia's voice.

"Y-yes," he breathed. "Who is this?"

"You sorry sap!" Louis shouted with glee. He laughed hysterically, using the counted to brace himself. "And all this time I'd been told that you were the strongest, manliest man she'd ever seen. What a load of crap! You're a fucking pansy!"

Elliot's face turned a beet read, and his voice grew thick with anger and embarrassment.

"Who the hell is this?" he demanded. "And why are you at Olivia's apartment?"

"I'm Olivia's boyfriend," Lewis grinned widely, mentally patting himself on the back for his quick thinking. "I was just about to pound her when you called." He looked over at Olivia's still body lying on the bed. "She's actually in bed waiting for me right now. But I'll let her know you called!"

"I-I..." Elliot stammered, his words caught in his throat.  
Lewis felt himself get a little carried away. He leaned in closely to the receiver, grinning from ear to ear at his own cleverness.

"I bet you wanted to pound her, didn't you?" Lewis sneered. "You imagined taking her to bed with you, with hands full that soft brown hair as you pounded her harder and harder. Did you imagine her squirming underneath you as you-?"

"Now you listen here you fucking prick!" It was Alex this time that piped up. "If you expect me to believe that Olivia would date the likes of you, you've got another thing coming! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna rip your tongue out!"

Lewis chuckled, his hand reaching for the hang-up button.

"Come and get me, then," he growled, and hung up.

Lewis yanked the cord from the wall, taking the time to grab a pair of scissors and cut the other phone lines as well. When he saw Olivia's cell phone buzzing on the counter, he took the liberty of dropping it in the toilet and flushing. She wouldn't need it anymore, he figured. Not where she was going.

* * *

Elliot stared at the phone in his hand, his face still burning red. He was angry now, angrier than he'd ever been. Who the hell did this guy think he was, anyway? Why, when Elliot got his hands on him-

"Elliot." He was quickly brought out of his red fog by Alex's frightened gaze. He forced his anger down, seeing how scared she was. "Elliot, the Olivia I know would never date someone like that, ever. You know it too. Whoever that is in her apartment..." Alex ran her fingers nervously through her blonde hair and stared intently at Elliot. "...he's not there because she asked him to be."

Elliot stared at her, and immediately knew that she was right. Whoever this prick was, he was in Liv's apartment -_his_ Liv- and he had said that... Oh God. His stomach did a somersault and he immediately knew why Alex had been so scared.

_"She's actually in bed waiting for me right now."_

Elliot and Alex shared knowing glances, and immediately shot up from their table. Alex tossed a $20 bill from her purse onto the table and they ran to her car, only one thought on both of their minds: they had to get the New York, and they had to get there FAST.

* * *

"Sorry about that," Lewis smiled cruelly, slipping off his boxers and climbing back onto Olivia's stomach. "Where were we?"

Olivia stared back up at him with blank eyes. Every limb of her body ached, and she was still wincing in pain from the burns on her stomach. The only thing that hurt more was the angst and pain that had overwhelmed her at hearing Elliot's voice again. Tears brimmed in her eyes, escaping down her cheeks. She'd heard everything. She'd heard Elliot say that he loved her, and that he wanted to come home, and suddenly all of that pain and longing that she had put up a wall against had crashed through her, causing her to tremble. Elliot loved her. He loved_ her_. And he wanted to come home.

Olivia was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice that Lewis had begun to pull down her trousers.

**Notes: (I don't usually update this quickly but your reviews made me really happy and I'd already had this chapter written and I'm not gonna lie I had a great idea and it's making me really excited to move this story along so here you go) **


	3. Chapter 3

***trigger warning***

Chapter 3

Olivia woke up with a massive headache and an awful taste in her mouth, and it took her a minute to realize where she was. Lewis was still on top of her, still naked, but this time, she was naked as well. Completely naked, actually. Immediately, Olivia tried to pull her legs in and cover herself, but with Louis on top of her, it was impossible. She felt overwhelmingly exposed, degraded, and like the entire world was coming to an end.

"Wakey wakey!" Lewis grinned, removing the smelling salts from under her nose. "Sorry, can't have you dosing off like that! We're only about 4 hours in to our 24 hour adventure! No time for sleep."

Olivia's head fell back into the pillow. Only 4 hours. The captain had told her to take off 2 days. She sighed internally. In 2 days, she could be dead, or worse. She marveled at what luck she had. So far she'd been burnt with cigarettes, had her ankles branded with a hanger heated by the stove, and had woken up to find her body completely exposed. She mentally kicked herself for falling asleep; he would have had to untie her in order to undress her. She'd had one chance. One chance to get away, and she'd slept through it.

Olivia grunted and screwed her eyes shut as she heard Lewis begin to moan. He had begun to roughly grind onto her inner thigh, his member completely erect. He grinded closer and closer to her core, and immediately Olivia began to squirm again. The sick bastard was getting off on this, and she was helpless. Out of control. Never before had Olivia felt this helpless, not even with Harris at Sealview. Not ever.

She winced and choked back a cry of pain as Louis pressed his burning key onto her skin. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she let out a scream as he pressed it even harder into the soft skin of her inner thigh. Olivia thought of the scars she would have from this encounter, that is, if she ended up living. She wondered if staying alive was even worth the fight if she was going to be physically and emotionally scarred for the rest of her life.

But then she thought of Elliot, and the thought of seeing her again gave her a small feeling of hope. If she ever wanted to see him again, then she was going to have to fight like hell to stay alive. Even with the shit she was going through right now, she knew that if she just stuck it out, if she just hung in there, then she was going to be okay. If she could get through this, she knew that could get through anything. It was then that Olivia decided that she was going to do everything that she could to survive. She promised herself that when she got free she would find Elliot, no matter what it took, and that she would run into his arms and never let him leave again. She held onto the sense of happiness the thought brought her, and even as Louis pressed the key into her thigh again she refused to let it go.  
In that moment, she also promised herself something else: that when she got free, this mother fucker was never going to see the light of day again.

* * *

Lewis pulled out of Olivia, panting like a dog in summer. He collapsed next to her and laughed hysterically, too tired to get up. This was the third time he'd woken her up, and the third time he'd used nearly all of his energy forcing himself inside of her. He rolled onto his side and stroked her hair, watching her eyes roll back into her head as she passed out again. He trailed his fingers down her limp body, feeling the rough blisters that he'd made on her thighs and stomach. The sight of them thrilled him, and he almost felt himself getting turned on again, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He decided that he was content just lying there for now, reveling in the moment. He watched her chest as she breathed, seeing it move up and down with every breath she took. It soothed him, knowing she was still breathing. It meant that she still had more life left in her—that meant that he could still take a few more rides without her shutting down on him entirely.

She had admittedly surprised him. He'd expected her to have run out of juice after hour 4, but 8 hours in and she was still going strong. Given, he hadn't touched his electrical cords yet, but he decided that was all in good time. For now, he would just lay there and watch her breathe, waiting for her to wake up. It had been 8 hours since he had tied her to the bed, meaning that it was around 3am. Even at this early, he wasn't tired, not in the least. So instead of going to sleep, he let his mind wander a little. Lewis thought back on his past rapes, his trial, and his love affair with his defense attorney…but all thoughts he had seemed to be drawn back to Benson. He stared at her face, outlining every detail of it with his eyes. Such a strong, passionate, almost terrifying woman, and yet here she was lying helplessly beside him. Lewis sat back on his elbows, an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. This shouldn't have happened, and he knew it.

It wasn't so much that he regretted doing it, rather that there was no way in hell that this should have happened so easily. He analyzed it for a while, and then it struck him: she hadn't pulled her gun. She'd had the chance to do it when she heard him shuffling around in her room, so why hadn't she? She'd known he was out on bail, and that he hated her, so why didn't she expect this? Another thought struck him.

_Maybe she was expected somebody else._

Lewis jumped up from the bed and raced to the bathroom. He fished Olivia's phone out of the toilet and dried it off with a towel. Then he set to attempting to turn it on again, which he was able to accomplish after a good 30 minutes of drying it off. How it still worked after 8 hours in a toilet, Lewis didn't know, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. He opened the phone and immediately began to scan through her emails and text messages. Almost immediately, he noticed a text conversation that had apparently been between Olivia and a man called Brian Cassidy. Upon further investigation, he found out that this Brian person was Olivia's boyfriend. Lewis smirked as he flipped through the pictures of them. She could do better than that, surely.

Lewis went back to the text messages, and began to read.

**Hey Liv.**

**Hey Brian, what's up?**

**Just wanted to let you know that you should leave your door unlocked tonight.**

**Why? Haven't you got a spare key?**

**I seem to have lost it. But I'll need to get into your apartment so I can set up the surprise I've got for you :)**

**Haha the losing my key thing I believe, but surprises? That's not like you, Brian.**

**Well you said you wanted to switch things up!**

**Haha that's true. Alright, I'll leave it unlocked. But you'd better not let me down!**

**I won't. ;)**

A chill went up Lewis' spine. He glanced around nervously, as if watching the pieces of the puzzle slowly fall into place. He hadn't thought anything of it when he'd found her apartment unlocked, but now he realized how stupid he'd been. A cop leaving her door unlocked on accident...ha! He paced back and forth in the bathroom, trying to analyze every detail of what had happened. She had walked into her apartment, had heard him in the next room, had asked "hello?" and then had walked right into his trap. Now he understood why she hadn't pulled her gun; she'd been expecting her boyfriend.

So why hadn't he shown up?

Lewis sat down on the toilet seat and put his head into his hands, trying with all him might to understand. He didn't think that this Brian guy would try to get his girlfriend raped-he didn't know much about relationships, but setting up the girl you cared about to be tortured and raped seemed a little wrong. Plus, in the pictures he'd seen on Olivia's phone, they'd seemed preety happy together.

So who'd sent the text messages?

And why?

Lewis rubbed his temples vigorously. What in the hell was going on?

**Notes: I watched the scene with Olivia coming into her apartment over and over again in order to write this part. I myself had also been question why she hadn't pulled her gun, and I watched the scene maybe 20 times trying to understand. Haha I swear to God, this show will be the death of me. (Also I recently realized that I'd been spelling "Lewis" as "Louis" so I apologize for that.)**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review and let me know what you think! Who do you think sent the texts? Why? Do you think Cassidy DID have something to do with it? Leave a review and let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elliot slammed his fist into the steering wheel in frustration. It was 3:30am, about 8 hours after he'd called Olivia's apartment. Alex had called everyone at the precinct to ask them about Olivia; Cragen, Munch, Fin, everyone. No one was answering their phones, and it was frustrating the hell out of them. Meanwhile, they were stuck in traffic, having just crossed the border into New York.

"Who the FUCK gets into traffic at fucking 4AM!" Elliot shouted, slamming his hand on the horn in chorus with all of the other drivers.

In the passenger's seat, Alex was having a mini panic attack, calling Olivia's cell phone again and again and again with no answer each time.

"Fuckin' A!" Alex shouted, rubbing her temples and tossing her phone into her lap. "Where is everyone?! How is it that NO ONE at the precinct is picking up their phones?! FUCK!"

Alex continued to rub her temples, sighing. It was clear that the stress and anxiety was getting to her.

"El," she asked quietly, leaning back into the seat and rubbing her face with her hands, "what if we're overthinking this?"

Elliot sat quietly for a moment. The thought had struck him as well.

"Better safe than sorry," he stated matter-of-factly, but it was clear his heart wasn't in it. In truth, he wasn't sure that they were doing the right thing. Neither of them were.

"I mean," Alex continued, staring out the windshield, "what if that scumbag really IS her boyfriend? Maybe she hit rock bottom within the last year and he's just an asshole trying to mess with you?" Seeing no response from Elliot, she continued. "I mean, come on, she's dated that asshole reporter, she's had a thing with Dean...assholes are just attracted to her, I guess, so maybe she finally let one in?"

Elliot shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't even begin to organize his thoughts, and his words left him. He didn't know what to say. He closed his mouth and thought to himself, well aware that Alex's thoughtful gaze was burning into his skull, trying to understand what he was thinking.

'Goddamned prosecutors,' Elliot thought to himself. 'They always have make arguments, don't they?'

He paused. "Maybe we should stop and rest for a few hours." As the words escaped his lips, Elliot suddenly realized how tired he was. His was mentally and physically exhausted, with almost no energy left. He needed a break, and more importantly, some sleep. "I mean, it's early, and no one really shows up to the precinct until 7am, so if we stop to sleep until then then we can just call in the morning."

Elliot tossed a questioning gaze at Alex, and she nodded at him, agreeing with his decision. On that note, Elliot pulled into a rest stop and made himself comfortable, Alex laying out on the back seat of his car. Before they knew it, they were both sound asleep.

* * *

Lewis yanked the tape off of Olivia's mouth, waking her up immediately. Before she even had the chance to cry for help, Lewis pressed the gun into her forehead.

"Don't scream," he threatened angrily, "or I'll blow your brains out here and now."

Olivia nodded, the gears in her head turning. This was it. This was her chance to talk her way out of this. She mentally began to shove all drowsiness out of her body.

"You're going to answer some questions," Lewis snapped, firmly pressing the tip of the gun against her forehead. At the feel of the metal against her skin, a cold ripple of fear was sent through Olivia's body, but she quickly shoved it to the back of her mind. Now was not the time to freeze up... not like she had when he'd trapped her. "First question: who the fuck is Brian Cassidy?"

"M-my boyfriend," she replied, trying to sound strong. But her voice cracked at the thought of dragging Brian into her mess."Don't hurt him,"she begged, "please."

But Lewis wasn't concerned with Olivia's relationship, and that became clear very quickly. Olivia breathed a silent sigh of relief. As long as she didn't give him reason to, Lewis wasn't planning on hurting Cassidy. She sent up a silent prayer of thanks; enough people had been hurt already.

"Next question," Lewis barked, "when you came into your apartment last night and heard me, why didn't you pull your gun?"

Olivia froze. "I..I thought that you were my boyfriend..he was supposed to surprise me, and he asked me to..." Suddenly, everything seemed to click for her. She glared up at Lewis, a new rage brimming over in her eyes. "Did you fucking lure me here by sending me that-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Lewis pistol whipped her cheek, causing her head to snap to the side. She glared back up at him, her cheek burning. "I didn't send those texts, but I wanna know who did. Who else has a vendetta against you?"

"Pfft!" Olivia scoffed, opening and closing her mouth to make sure that her jaw still worked. "Just about every sex offender in New York." She paused, the gears in her head turning. "Wait, do you think...?"

"Yes," Lewis interrupted. He suddenly grinned widely. "I think someone else out there has it out for you, and they used your boyfriend's number to set this up. I think they WANTED me into this apartment because they WANTED me to do this to you." He climbed onto the bed, moving between her legs. He started to kiss her neck, slowly moving down toward her breasts. Olivia was tempted to scream, but the pistol pressed up against her head told her that she'd be better of not doing that. She squirmed under him, trying as hard as she could to pull away.

"Ah!" she cried as he bit her breast. "Please, stop that!"

Lewis sat up and pulled Olivia's legs around his middle. He began to stroke her leg with his free hand.

"You see, Detective," he smiled, stroking the soft skin, "we aren't that different." Olivia yanked at her bonds violently, gritting her teeth in an attempt to pull away. "Everyone's out to get us, and we don't know why. And yet as hard as we try to get people to like us, they turn against us." She pulled harder, willing the straps to break. Maybe if she just pulled a little harder.. "But we're also very different, aren't we, Detective?"

Lewis was now preparing himself to enter her. He perched himself at her entrance and laughed triumphantly, totally ignoring her struggles.

"The difference between you and me, Detective," he grinned, "is that no matter how hard you'll try to fight me, I'll always w-"

FWAP.

Olivia's newly-freed fist connected with Lewis jaw, sending him toppling over the edge of the bed and sending the gun flying across the room. Olivia quickly freed her other hand and dove onto the gun, managing to grab it just out of Lewis' reach.

She jumped to her feet and pointed the gun at Lewis, her entire body trembling. A glimmer of fear flashed in his eyes, but only for a second. Within the next moment he was back to his old self, all trances of fear held his hands up in the air, faking as if he was frightened.

"Well well, it seems the tables have been turned, Detective," he smiled, staring her straight in the eye with his soul-exposing glare. "What's your next move? You gonna shoot me?"

"Shut up," Olivia snapped, grabbing a pair of handcuffs out of her desk drawer. She quickly handcuffed his wrist to the headboard, but she wasn't nearly fast enough to cuff the other hand before he grabbed her arm and bit into it until he could taste blood.

Olivia screamed in pain and yanked her arm away, keeping the gun pointed levelly at his head. She flinched violently as he laughed, exposing his blood-stained teeth. She was trembling even harder now, and the adrenaline rush she was experiencing wasn't helping.

"What?" Lewis demanded maliciously as he watched her shake. "Too afraid to shoot me?" He erupted into laughter. "I thought you had remained strong after this, but I guess I've broken you after all!"

"Shut up," Olivia snapped, her voice breaking as tears welled in her eyes. "I said shut up!"

"Coward!" Lewis cried triumphantly, having gotten the response he'd wanted. "You're a coward, Olivia Benson! You were too afraid of me to fight me off, you were too afraid to scream the minute I gave you the chance, and now that you've got me cornered and you're STILL too afraid of me to shoot me dead!"

"SHUT UP!" Olivia screamed, the gun trembling in her hand. Tears were streaming down her bruised cheeks now, and her weak knees threatened to collapse under her.

"COWARD!" Lewis screamed angrily. "KILL ME. SHOOT ME DEAD. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! A BULLET FOR EVERY TIME I FORCED MYSELF INTO YOU. A BULLET FOR EVERY TIME I BURNED YOU AND CUT YOU." He was angry now, screaming like a madman. Somewhere deep down, he knew that this was the last of his lucky breaks, and at this point, death seemed like a much better option than prison. "SHOOT ME. SHOOT ME YOU-"

_BANG._

**Notes: Before you ask, no, it's not nearly over yet. Leave me a review and let me know what you think! I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Olivia stared through her tears at the hole she'd made in the wall. Lewis stared at it too, the sight seeming unreal. All of his anger had been drained from him, as though the sound of the shot had robbed him of any emotion he had. Lewis stared back up at Olivia, confused.

"You didn't shoot me," he stated coldly, watching her pull her bathrobe on in an attempt to cover herself. "Why?" Receiving no answer, he grew angry again. "WHY?"

"BECAUSE!" Olivia screamed, her voice cracking from pain and exhaustion. "BECAUSE AS MUCH AS I WANT YOU DEAD, THAT'D BE TOO EASY FOR YOU!" She smacked him across the face with the butt of her pistol, all of her anger and pain being released in the exercise. In an instant her breathing grew heavy, and it was as though a calming wave had crashed over her. "And because," she added softly, staring defiantly into his eyes, "the things you did to me here are nothing compared to what's going to happen to you in prison."

With that, she grabbed her cell phone off of the counter, not once taking her eyes or her gun off of Lewis. Upon feeling the phone's dampness, she gave Lewis a questioning look, but didn't say anything. She instead dialed the number for Captain Cragen, internally praying for him to pick up.

Her prayers were answered.

"Hello?" the sleepy voice yawned through the receiver. "Olivia, this had better be important. It's 6am and you're not supposed to be working."

"Captain.." Olivia's words were suddenly lost on her. She bit her lip, fighting off tears again. It was as though her chest had a gaping hole in it, causing her whole body to tremble and ache. "I...I need you. Something happened.."

She didn't even have to finish her sentence. All evidence of drowsiness evaporated from Cragen, and he replied with a sense of urgency that told Olivia that he was dropping everything to come get her.

"Hang tight, Liv, I'll be there soon."

* * *

"Olivia, talk to me," Cragen urged her, clutching her hand. "Please, say anything. Please!"

Olivia sobbed, clutching her legs to her chest. Around her, crime scene investigators combed the bedroom, attempting to secure the crime scene while Cragen coaxed Olivia out of the corner. She'd been sitting there when they'd busted in, and had refused to move from that spot as though it was the only safe place in the world. Inside, Cragen was crying with her. It'd been him who had sent Olivia home; him who'd left her unprotected. And now the guilt was tearing a hole in his chest.

"Olivia, please," Cragen pleaded. He watched her sob and felt the knot tighten in his chest. Where he had previously been crouched beside her, he now dropped to his knees and broke down. He felt tears stream down his cheeks and his chest tighten so that he could barely speak. He slumped against the wall, feeling the fight leave his body. "Olivia…I'm so sorry."

"Where is she?" a voice suddenly roared. "Where's Olivia?"

Olivia's head shot up. "Elliot?" she whispered.

Elliot burst into the room at lightning speed, shoving his way past the cops trying to keep him back. "No, I'm a cop! Let me in!"

Cragen shot up and rushed to the door. He grabbed Elliot by the collar and dragged him out into the living room, Elliot yelling the whole way.

"What are you doing? Let me see her!" Elliot yelled, trying to push his way past Cragen.

"No, Elliot!" Cragen screamed. Elliot stopped dead in his tracks. "No, you can't see her! I don't think you understand how serious this is! The last thing she needs is for you to barge in like that and scare the living shit out of her! She's been through enough as it is!"

Elliot watched as his former captain harshly chastised him. The panic and fear and hurt that brimmed in the old man's eyes were an unfamiliar sight, and they took Elliot by surprise. No matter how many intense, anxiety-inducing cases the team had worked, Elliot had never seen his captain act this way, especially toward him. While it was true that the captain had never held his anger back from him, he'd never screamed at Elliot like this, not ever. It left the former detective nearly breathless.

Cragen suddenly stopped his rant and took a deep breath. He stared up at his former detective and took another breath, taking in all of his features. It was surreal, having not seen each other in almost a year. He'd changed a lot, with fewer lines defining his face. The dark circles that had once made their home under Elliot's eyes had almost vanished, and there was a certain relaxed aura about him. That is, except for the panic that had set in his eyes at seeing the crime scene in his former partner's apartment. Suddenly, Cragen smiled, and held out his hand for Elliot to shake. Elliot took it and brought him in for a long overdue hug.

"It's good to see you again, Elliot," the captain smiled. "We've missed you."

"It's good to see you too, Cap," Elliot replied. They released each other from the hug. "Captain, what happened here? Why won't they let me see Olivia?"

Cragen's gaze dropped to the floor, and his heart sank into his stomach. "Elliot…she was raped. We think. She won't tell us what happened." He scratched the back of his neck and shifted his weight to his other foot. "Actually, she won't talk at all. She hasn't spoken a word to any of us since we got here."

Elliot stood dumbfounded, taking in every word Cragen spoke. After every word, his heart would sink lower and lower in his chest, until it finally seemed that there was nothing left but a giant gaping hole inside of it. That hole was soon filled with guilt and regret, knowing that the more time he had wasted with Alex, the more time he had let Olivia alone in her apartment with that creep. The perp's voice still rang in Elliot's ears, taunting him; teasing him.

Elliot cleared his throat and asked weakly, "Can I see her?"

Cragen nodded slowly and walked toward the bedroom, Elliot close behind. The made their way back to Olivia, who was still curled up in the corner. She'd stopped crying now and was just staring at the wall, refusing to move. Her legs were still pressed tightly to her chest, and when she saw Elliot enter the room, she clutched them tighter. It almost felt like someone was tricking her. There was no way this Elliot; no way in Hell. The Elliot she knew had run off without even caring to say goodbye to her, so why would he show up now? Even still, here he was, standing right in front of her.

Elliot sat down Indian-style in front of her, and immediately the two were locked into an unspoken staring contest. It was as though Olivia was testing him; if he blinked first, she wouldn't trust him. If she blinked first, then he could be trusted. He let a little smirk slide out onto his lips, and she immediately blinked. She let out a smirk of her own, and he reached out slowly to touch her hand. Olivia didn't say a word, but took his hand and slowly touched it to her cheek. She felt the tough skin of his fingers on her skin, and a feeling of safety washed over her. This was Elliot, through and through. He smiled at the lovingness of her touch, and felt relief wash over him. He had been worried that her encounter with the rapist would break her, that it would leave her a shell of herself, but he could still see strength in her eyes… or maybe it was shock.

"Olivia," he breathed, "I missed you."

She didn't reply, but her gaze and his hand against her cheek spoke for her.

_I missed you too._

**Notes: Sorry about getting this up late, I've got a bad habit of getting busy and forgetting to for reading, and please don't forget to leave a review! They're inspiring and they make me happy inside. :) Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been three days, and Olivia still hadn't spoken a word. Alex, Amanda, Cragen, Amaro, Rollins, and even Elliot had all tried to get her to speak, but three days later her mouth was still shut. Even so, she was released from the hospital on day 1, and on day 2 she returned to her newly cleaned apartment. However, after 3 days of no story, the team was getting anxious. They all wanted to know what happened in that bedroom, and as time went on, rumors started to fly. Some said that she'd been nearly choked to death with a plastic bag, others said that she hadn't been raped at all, merely branded and such. They weren't very widely accepted rumors, but they were rumors none the less. And as tensions built up, everyone in the precinct began looking for answers elsewhere.

They combed through the evidence lockers, revisited crime scene photos, and at the end of the day they still hadn't the faintest idea as to what had happened. Sure they knew he'd used brands and torture tools, but no one knew how he'd used them, or if they were used at all. They needed Olivia's story, and so far the most communication they'd gotten was small smile. It was driving them all mad, and even the captain admitted that they needed answers. He and Elliot stared at the makeshift chart they'd made on the bulletin board and sighed. Though they had a lot of information, they didn't know what to do with any of it. It was making Elliot more frustrated than anyone else because he felt like Olivia should be talking to him, if no one else.

He'd confessed everything to her. His love for her, how much he'd missed her, how he'd gotten a divorce, and yet all he'd gotten were sympathetic smiles and a pat on the hand once or twice. He'd begged her to tell him anything about the rape, anything sort of information at all, but as soon as he'd bring it up, Liv would shut down on him. Her smile would fade, her gaze would drop to the floor, and she'd begin to shake. She'd close her eyes and tremble until he hugged her and promised he wouldn't bring it up again. And yet time and time again he'd bring it up, only to get the same response. The team was getting worn out, and it was time for them to get answers.

"Hey Liv!" Elliot turned around as he watched nearly the entire precinct greet Olivia as she walked into the room. Olivia merely smiled at them, but when she saw Elliot, he saw her smile get a little brighter.

She walked into the office, coffee in hand, and waved at the captain. Cragen smiled back at her and motioned for her to have a seat in one of the chairs.

"Just the lady I wanted to see!" Cragen smiled. He sat down on the edge of his desk. He spoke much slower now. "I've been meaning to ask you about when you'd be ready to talk about the r— about what happened at your apartment. Do you think you're ready to answer some questions?"

Olivia dropped her gaze to the floor. She'd been expecting this the minute she'd walked in the door. All those pairs of eyes locked onto her as soon as she'd stepped foot in the precinct, it was like she was a time bomb and everyone was just waiting for her to explode. She felt her cheeks start to heat up, and she started to shake again. Partially from the memories that began to resurface, and partially from the embarrassment of having to explain to her boss that she was brutally violated by a man she was supposed to have apprehended. Not a day went by when she didn't feel ashamed. Why didn't she fight harder? Why wasn't she more wary when she'd walked into her apartment? Why hadn't she'd known? Why hadn't she fought him off? The question bouncing around against the walls of her brain began to give her a horrible headache, one that was so intense and painful that it brought tears to her eyes. Of course, the complexity of her emotional instability was lost on the two men. They thought she was crying only because of the traumatic experience she had been through, but in reality, it was so much more.

Elliot quickly sat down next to her and wrapped her in his arms, trying to soothe her, but this time there was no soothing her. She began to cry, feeling a darkness wash over her like a tidal wave. Why was she so weak? Why couldn't she be strong like she was supposed to be? Why had this happened to her? Why? Why? Why? Little voices in her head began to badger her, screaming at her how pathetic she was.  
_ You should be stronger than this. Only weaklings cry._

_You got what was coming to you._

_They're only trying to help, stop being so dramatic._

_You're only making it worse by being so pathetic._

_You deserved the rape, you're too weak._

_Weak. Weak. WEAK. _

Olivia shot up from her chair and sprinted to the bathroom, slamming the door being her and sinking to her knees in the stall. She thought she was about to vomit. Her head was pounding, she was nauseous, she was sweaty, she was dizzy, and her stomach was turning itself inside out.

_Is this what an anxiety attack feels like? _she wondered to herself.

She leaned against the side of the stall and feel the cool metal against her face. She knew she should probably get off of the dirty surface, but she didn't care. The chill of it helped her to calm down, and sitting on the cool tiles helped with her dizziness. But her head was still pounding, and she feared that if she stood up, she'd get sick again. The longer she sat, the less nauseous she felt, but the feeling of powerlessness remained. She felt empty, like something had been taken from her. Something valuable.

"Olivia!" Elliot's voice called from outside the bathroom door. "Olivia we didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry! Please come out!"

Elliot's pleas just made her feel worse. Tears brimmed in her eyes again. He was trying to help her, and there she was running away! She began to sob violently, unsure of whether she was crying because of her cruelty toward Elliot, or her weakness, or even just her own damn misery. Olivia heard the sound of the door opening behind her, and a pair of strong arms wrapping her into a tight hug. Elliot didn't say anything, he just sat there with her. But after a while, they knew they had to move.

"I'm sorry," Elliot whispered, "Olivia I'm sorry I had to bring it up. But we need to know what happened. It's vital to your case. You don't want him back out on the streets, do you?" Olivia slowly shook her head no. "Well, then we need your story. And more importantly, we need you to speak to us." He felt her sink further into his arms. "Olivia, come on, please! It's killing us to see you like this. Speak to us, please! Say anything!" His voice got softer. "Speak to me. Olivia, please, if to no one else, speak to me…"

Olivia remained quiet. There was nothing to say. They didn't understand...no one could understand. And nothing she could say would make them understand, as much as she hated to admit it to herself. She sighed lightly and rested her head on Elliot's shoulder. But even though he was still talking to her, comforting her, Olivia had never, ever felt more alone.

**Notes: Thanks so much for reading! Review if you want more!**


End file.
